


Poke Professor Amelie: Octillery/Goodra Atrium 3

by SylveonSylveoff



Series: Poke Professor Amelie [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylveonSylveoff/pseuds/SylveonSylveoff
Summary: Amelie finds herself in a tank of pokemon who have too much fun making her their toy.





	Poke Professor Amelie: Octillery/Goodra Atrium 3

**Author's Note:**

> Send in suggestions! I have a few things in mind for my next uploads but i love all of your ideas and you have no idea how much inspiration you guys give me! I hope you enjoy this!

I woke up suspended above a tank, something holding my hands above my head. The large tank was shallow and filled with water, murky enough I couldn't see the bottom. A familiar voice sounded behind me.

“Awake I see. Wonderful.”

I fought in my binds, I was tired of this jackass. The roped shook and there was the gentle sound of some metal clanking, but nothing happened.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't shake like that dear, we had to sedate you multiple times to get that outfit you, you wouldn't want to ruin it. We have worse positions that yours here at Atrium.”

His tone was a warning, I stopped. I didn't want to imagine what a punishment here would be.

“You're going to have fun today. I hated to only have you in a ripped schoolgirl outfit, but that's what makes money these days.”

I felt myself flush, a schoolgirl outfit? I realized I could feel it, a skirt too short for any regulation, a tight, ripped apart top exposing a half-on bra, long socks, one with holes all in it, and only one shoe. Under it all I could feel lacey panties, the only thing fully intact. I was dressed up like a teenager!

I couldn't force myself to speak, and could only wait as I heard him walk away.

The stage lights came on like so many times before, and everything in my peripheral fell black.

I was only half aware of someone yelling ‘Action!’ as a shape moved in the water.

The shape emerged from the water. An octillery. It was large, larger that most i’d seen. My hands were released and I was dropped into the water. It’s body was about 4 feet tall and long tentacles followed behind it. It caught me and examined me, wrapping a couple tentacles around my torso, adding more to my body until it was fully wrapped around me. Its tentacles probed me, sliding under the ridiculous outfit to my breasts, fondling them. Another made its way to my mouth. I tried to dodge it, but the octillery shoved it into my mouth. Two tentacles found their way under my skirt, sliding under my panties, one slid itself across my clit, forcing a moan out of me around the appendage in my mouth the other slowly pushed into my cunt, and thrusted shallowly.

I was completely wrapped in the pokemon, only my head stayed above the water as the octillery got to work. It thrust harder into my cunt, soft suckers dragging across my walls. The one in my mouth pushed itself into my throat, making way for another tentacle to push its way in. 

Pleasure quickly raced through my body as the tentacles massaging my nipples got in sync with the ones pushing into me. My form started rocking in the water, disturbing everything in it as it started pounding into my pussy. My body bounced in between the tentacles and I couldn't help but moan around it. The one of my clit made sure that the familiar heat of orgasm grew in my stomach.

Two more forms emerged from the water, and while the octillery continued pounding into me, my heart fell into my stomach. Two more octillery, both much bigger than the first wrapped themselves around me as well, their slick bodies moving quickly. Two more tentacles approached my cunt, only one fought its way in. The other searching, plunged hard into my ass, and I screamed around the tentacle in my mouth. 

So many tentacles wrapped around me, one wrapped around my throat, another forced its way into my mouth, going as hard and far as it could. These new tentacles were thicker than the first, and each moved at different times, one went out, another would shove it. My body was shaking, too much was happening at once. The tentacles pushed their way to my cervix, pounding at it as I screamed. 

Suddenly, I felt the first octillery squeeze around my body as its tentacles in my mouth and cunt pushed as it came. Then i remembered something about octillery. At the end of each of their tentacles was a ‘penis' and out of any of them, came sperm packets. I was forced to swallow the thick things as they poured down my throat. I felt small a small weight added to my stomach as each were pushed into my womb. When it finallly stopped, the octillery detached from me and swam off. The other two had different plans.

Left with an opening, the octillery stopped fucking my for a moment, and I whined, needing more. They readjusted, and two more tentacles were pushed into my ass, and three more into my cunt at the same time. I screamed, choked by the tentacle squeezing my throat, and another was added to my mouth to shut me up. It felt like the pokemon were ripping me in half! It was too much, and I came, body shaking as I moaned, the pokemon pushing pounding into me keeping me riding the orgasm. My eyes were in the back of my head and I couldnt breath. I finally came down, unable to feel anything but the painful stretching. My throat felt swollen with the tentacles and it felt like the tentacles in my ass were pushing into my guts. The tentacles in my cunt pushed harder and I squeezed around then, moaning and screaming as they slammed into my cervix. They pushed harder and harder until they pushed into it. And my scream was only muffled by the tentacles still thrusting down my throat. 

The two octillery came at the same time, they squeezed me, and pushed hard and fast, prompting me to come once more as more packets were pushed into me. I felt weights in my gut as my ass filled with them, and almost choked as to many went down my throat. My head swam as every hole was filled with them.

After what felt like ages, they stopped coming, and the octillery called out for something. Neither withdrew until two masses, bigger than any octillery surfaced from the water. Out came two goodra, looking at me like their next meal. 

As they approached the one octillery swam off, while the other wrapped itself around my arms and spreading my legs apart, with one tentacle wrapped tight around my throat. My outfit was soaked and in more tatters that ever, the only thing untouched was my panties, now soaking wet thanks to the water and the cum slowly dripping out of me.

From a sheath just below their bellies, each goodra had two dicks. Bigger than anything that would fit in me. I was too exhausted to even fight against the octillery. The water was shallow enough that the goodra picked me up, and tore of those lace panties with its mouth. Quickly, one dick going in my cunt and the other in my ass, it pushed down quickly and let out a soft trill as I screamed. It was thicker than all of the octillery tentacles combined, and I swore I could see my stomach stretching to hold the giant thing. 

The pokemon held my hips tight as the octillery pulled my hair back with a free tentacle, pulling my face down to the other goodra behind me. This one took the octillery’s example and pulled my hair. My mouth was forced open as it forced both cocks down my throat. I felt lightheaded as they started trusting, twitching with each second. 

The goodra bottomed out fast, and kept going. My head was light, but in a different way. The goodra’s slime was working to make everything feel like more. I couldn't fight it, so I fell into it. Every thrust felt like lightning coursing through me, pleasure overrunning everything. I felt like i was going to be broken like this, used as nothing but a fleshlight, but god did I feel full. Every thrust felt like heaven. Tears streamed down my face as my mouth was used, forced out as I coughed around the cocks.

The goodra broke past my service and I screamed. I could feel it go throught like nothing. It wasnt even at the end of its cock. The goodra started pumping harder, pulling down on my hips as it went. Then the one at my mouth did the same, pulling as my hair harder and harder. The octillery dropped off of my body, i gave it no mind, it felt like my brain was turning to mush. 

Finally, with a hard push, they both came. My throat was filled with come going straight into my stomach, filling me and bloating my belly more. My womb was overflowing, bulging with every drop coming out of the dragon type. My ass filled so much it felt like it shot through me guts, threatening to come into my throat.

The goodra withdrew from my mouth, and cum came spilling out, dripping down my face. The two let out a trill at each other , and I was shaken back into reality as the goodra held me up, cocks slipping out of my cunt and ass with a wet noise. None of the come escaped from my holes, it could be a sealing agent. 

I didn't have time to think about it before I had time to react the other goodra grabbed me and slammed my ass down on all four cocks. I let out a scream so loud I wished there was something gagging me. It hurt like hell, but that goodra slime worked well. I came on the spot. Then they started thrusting.

I felt them stretching out my stomach, cocks lubed by all of the previous come. They worked fast, pushing me down on their cocoa in tandem with the thrusting. I was covered in pokemon come, and moaning my heart out, lost in the pleasure and voice growing hoarse. They slammed into me until I was coming more than I could like, head fuzzy and kist letting my arms and legs go limp. The boosts refused to let up. They pushed hard, and came, I could feel the come filling up every part of me, but they didn't even flinch, just kept going. 

Somehow, they pushed me to the base of their cocks, pulling me almost all the way off and then slamming me back down again, over and over. I couldn't even think anymore, overcome by it all. 

Finally, they slammed me down and both came, harder and heavier than before. I felt it shoot through me until I coughed it up, the thick purple come covering me. They pulled out, and put me back into the water. Head fuzzy, not sure if I was thankful or distraught that it was over, I passed out.


End file.
